


Coffee Love Affair

by DraejonSoul



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, It's not what you think, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraejonSoul/pseuds/DraejonSoul
Summary: Bucky needs a moment with his first love.This is a fanart inspired by The Urban Spaceman.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Urban Spaceman](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Urban+Spaceman).
  * Inspired by [From Wakanda with Love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/280029) by The Urban Spaceman. 



**Author's Note:**

> This fanart was inspired by the fic, "From Wakanda with Love" by the inestimable The Urban Spaceman, on fanfiction.net >> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12291641/1/From-Wakanda-with-Love
> 
> The drawing can be found here: http://fav.me/dattn9s


End file.
